


A special number

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno's new marina has 69 docks. It's an inspiring number...





	A special number

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in October 2018.

"Do you know what I've been thinking about ever since you told me about your boat yard?" Heath asked between kisses. He was straddling Rhyno's hips and caressed his upper body. They were both already nude, their clothes scattered on the floor of the hotel room.

"69 docks?" Rhyno asked.

Heath grinned. "Yeah." His partner knew him too well. He placed a few more kisses along Rhyno's jawline and neck. "Are you ready?"

Rhyno lifted an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"I took a shower, and I'm all cleaned up for you," Heath said in a singsong voice.

"Okay..." Rhyno lightly smacked Heath's butt and made him jump a bit.

Heath chuckled and turned around, straddling Rhyno again but now facing his feet. He stroked Rhyno's belly, pressing his fingertips into soft skin, moving closer to his hard cock that was already waiting for him. Rhyno's hands landed on his hips, warm and gentle. They slid over Heath's back, and the redhead leaned down.

He started with a few kisses on the thick shaft, leaning both hands on Rhyno's thighs. He enjoyed chasing his dick with his mouth. When he felt Rhyno's hot breath on his ass, he pushed it up. Rhyno grabbed his butt cheeks and spread them. Then he licked a long stripe from Heath's balls over his taint to his pink hole. Heath shuddered and let out a moan, making Rhyno grin. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Rhyno's cock and closed his mouth around its tip. Now it was Rhyno who had to catch his breath. Heath's warm, wet mouth moved down his length, almost all the way. But then he pulled his head back and inhaled deeply.

Rhyno's fingers were still pressed against his ass, and Rhyno leaned forward and slowly licked the skin surrounding his hole. A frustrated sigh left Heath's lips. His partner was teasing him again. He hated it. Actually, he loved it. But he wouldn't admit that. "Please..." he moaned. Rhyno stopped, and Heath was sure he had a big smile on his face.

He leaned down again and started to lick Rhyno's cock, just like Rhyno had licked him, slow and teasing. Heath loved his taste, loved to feel every vein on his tongue, loved the little tremble of Rhyno's body when he licked over the slit, where precum was leaking. He took him in his mouth again and sucked on him.

Finally, Rhyno pressed his tongue against Heath's puckering entrance and swirled it over the rim, almost causing Heath to choke in surprise. The other man bobbed his head and took him deeper and deeper until Rhyno's cock hit the back of his throat. Rhyno bucked his hips, his lips on Heath's sensitive skin. They both pushed each other further and further, licking and sucking. The room was filled with moans and slurping sounds.

Heath had found a good rhythm, steady and fast. He moved his head up and down while he fondled Rhyno's balls with his free hand until he felt Rhyno's face pull back from him, and his balls drew up tight. Heath took his thick cock completely in his mouth and swallowed. The vibrations in his throat sent Rhyno over the edge. "Fuck, oh fuck, Heath..." Cursing and groaning, he came hard.

Heath tried to swallow all of it. Then he slowly pulled away and licked Rhyno clean. Sensitive as he was now, Rhyno whimpered. But Heath loved to do this and didn't even want to waste one drop of his delicious juice. When he was done, he wanted to turn around. However, Rhyno grabbed his thighs and didn't let him. Instead, he shoved his mouth back between Heath's cheeks and licked him again. Quick and skillful, he opened him up enough to ease his tongue into him.

For a moment, he pulled back to spit into his hand, and Heath already missed his touch. But then Rhyno's tongue was inside him again, and he felt a wet hand wrap around his cock. Rhyno stroked him fast while his tongue swept over his entrance and in and out of him again and again. Heath panted. Sweaty hair stuck to his hot forehead. His shaking hands searched for support on Rhyno's body. His legs started to tremble and finally, he came all over the other man.

Rhyno dropped his head on the pillow, exhausted. Heath rolled off next to him. His partner reached out and wanted to cuddle. But Heath grabbed his hand and licked it clean before he turned to Rhyno's belly and also lapped up every drop of his own cum.

His rough tongue tickled a bit and made Rhyno chuckle. "You're really hungry today, aren't you?"

Heath grinned at him. "You just taste so good, every inch of you."

"Come here." Rhyno pulled him closer into a kiss. Their tired tongues met, and they shared their flavors. After a moment, Heath broke up the kiss to rest his head on the other man's chest. With a smile, Rhyno said, "I'm sure you taste better."

 


End file.
